Different World
by NightHunter12
Summary: Tiga orang yang sama namun berbeda kehidupan. Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Naruto ditakdirkan saling bertemu disaat Bulan Purnama berwarna biru menyinari Genshou no Kuni. dengan kekuatan masing-masing mereka bertiga bertarung hidup mati untuk membuktikan siapa atau apa yang terkuat antara Gray, Putih dan Hitam. Ganti Summary. Three Life in One Story
1. Chapter 1

**Different World**

 **Prolog**

 **Sekaiichi**

Desa Konohakagure dari Hi no Kuni berdiri oleh Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara. awal mula saat perjanjian damai antara klan Senju dengan Klan Uchiha.

Sehingga didirikannya desa Konohakagure dinegara Hi no Kuni (Nama Konoha Dari Madara) dan menjadi Desa ninja Ke-2 Setelah Uzhiokagure Dan diangkatlah Senju Hashirama menjadi Shodaime Hokage (nama Hokage dari Hashirama).

Setelah Konohakagure Bangun. Klan-Klan kuat lain pun ikut masuk Konohakagure Seperti Klan Sarutobi dengan Teknik Katonnya dan Klan Hyuuga dengan Byakugannya.

Tak lama setelah Konoha Bangun. Desa Ninja lain pun ikut Bangun. Desa Sunakagure diKaze no Kuni dipimpin Kazekage, Desa Kumokagure diKaminari no Kuni dipimpin Raikage, Desa Kirikagure diMizu no Kuni dipimpin Mizukage dan Desa Iwakagure diTsuchi no Kuni dipimpin Tsuchikage.

Saat pertemuan para Kage. Ketiga kage Meminta Hashirama untuk membagikan Bijuu Bijuu yang ditangkap Konoha. Dan Hashirama membaginya dengan senang hati

Sehingga Masing masing desa memiliki Bijuu. Konohakagure memiliki Kyuubi, Sunakagure memiliki Ichibi, Kirikagure memiliki Sanbi dan Rokubi, Iwakagure memiliki Yonbi dan Gobi , Kumokagure memiliki Nibi dan Hachibi. Sedangkan Shichibi masih belum ditemukan.

Dan 150 Tahun dari zaman itu.

Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama dikenal sebagai Jenius karena dapat menciptakan air dari udara dan membuat Jutsu Jutsu yang Baru.

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen dikenal sebagai Professor karena mengetahui semua Jutsu. Hiruzen mati saat Menyegel Kyuubi dengan Fuinjutsu Uzumaki, Shiki Fuin dan Hakke Fuin kedalam kedua anak Hokage. Sehingga Masing masing anak merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi namun memiliki kekuatan Setengah dari aslinya. Yin Kyuubi pada Sang kakak dan Yang Kyuubi pada sang adik.

Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato dikenal sebagai Kiroi Senkou karena Membantai 3000 Ninja Iwa saat Perang Desa Shinobi ke-3.

Saat ini dikediaman Yondaime Hokage tepatnya Ruang makan sedang diisi Oleh Namikaze Minato, Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina dan Namikaze Menma umur 13 tahun.

"Tou-San tadi aku diikut sertakan Oleh Kakashi-Sensei Untuk mengikuti Ujian Chunin." Kata Menma setelah melahap Dangonya.

"Tou-San yakin kau Bisa Menma...karena kau sudah dapat menguasai Rasengan dengan baik." Kata Minato dengan Senyum diwajahnya.

"Itu benar Ttebane...tapi berhati-hatilah karena Ujian Chunin bukanlah Ujian sembarangan." Kata Kushina.

"Haii Kaa-Chan." dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok yang melewati ruang makan dan berjalan keluar.

.

Sekarang sosok itu kini berada Pada Training Ground 11.

"Kau terlambat Naruto-Kun." Kesal Seorang Gadis berambut Pirang pucat dan bermata Lavender.

"Sudahlah Shion, Naruto-Kun pasti ada hambatan kenapa dia telat." kata seorang Gadis Berambut Hitam diikat 1 pada Gadis berambut pirang Pucat aka Hyuuga Shion.

"Terserah."

'Tsundere' Batin Naruto, dan 2 Orang disekitar Shion.

"Jadi Hayate-Sensei ada apa kau menyuruh kami kesini?" Tanya Shion.

"Apa melatih jurus baru Sensei?" Tanya Gadis berambut Hitam. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam karena sudah tahu apa yang akan diberitahukan.

"Bukan Shizuka tapi ini." Kata Hayate pada ketiga muridnya sambil memperlihatkan Kertas yang berisi Pendaftaran Ujian Chunin diKonoha.

"Ooooh Ujian Chunin" Ucap bersamaan Hyuuga Shion dan Sarutobi Shizuka.

"Hn."

Gekkou Hayate yang mendengar ketiga jawaban itu kesal apalagi terhadap Naruto yang saat ini bermuka datar dan hanya menjawab 'Hn'.

"Huh kalian ini...latihlah diri kalian...3 Hari lagi kalian pergi kegedung Academy untuk menyerahkan Formulir ini dan melaksanakan Ujian Chunin pertama." Dan dengan kata terakhirnya Hayate pergi dengan Shunshin. Dan kedua gadis itu pergi kerumah masing-masing.

Naruto Yang masih berada disitupun hanya bisa pundung karena tidak diperhatikan. Dan Naruto bermeditasi dibawah pohon untuk menemui Bijuunya.

Naruto sekarang berada dipadang Rumput dan didepannya sebuah Penjara raksasa berbentuk Segiempat dengan Seekor Rubah berwarna Orange dan Memiliki 9 Ekor didalamnya. Kyuubi yang sedang tidur pun terbangun saat Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan Cakranya.

"Ada apa kau kemari Mortal?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Apa kau ingin Kekuatanku untuk menghancurkan Konoha karena menganggapmu aib keluarga Hokage khukhukhu...Yondaime bahkan Tidak tahu kalau kau juga Jinchuriki ne." Tawa Kyuubi dengan seringai menyeramkan. Naruto hanya tenang dan berwajah tanpa ekpresi.

"GGRRRR Raut wajahmu sekarang sangat Bagus Gaki. Sebagai Anggota ROOT kau sangat he-"

"Apa kau bisa mengajarkan sesuatu padaku Kyuubi." Tanya atau lebih tepatnya Pernyataan dilayangkan Naruto pada Kyuubi.

"Khukhukhukhu selain memiliki Cakra Katon aku juga memiliki elemen yang sangat langka." kata Kyuubi dengan Bangganya.

Naruto yang sedikit tertarik menanyakan "Apa Itu?"

"...Meiton."

"Meiton atau Cakra kegelapan ya." Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Jika aku menggabungkan Rasengan dan Futon menciptakan Futon : Rasengan maka Rasengan dicampur Meiton dapat sangat kuat."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku berlatih ini."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sekaiini**

pada saat zaman kerajaan. Ada dua kerajaan yang saling bermusuhan yaitu Kerajaan Outsu dan Kerajaan Tsuki. Putri Kerajaan Tsuki, Tsuki Kaguya pergi kedesa One Piece yang berada ditengah tengah lautan Samudra. Didesa One piece Putri Kaguya bertemu dengan Monkey yang merupakan Cicit dari Monkey yang pada saat itu zaman Bajak laut yang dimana Ada sebuah kekuatan yang diberi nama Buah Iblis.

Saace yang jatuh cinta pada Kaguya mulai mengajak jalan jalan putri itu. Sampai saat ditengah desa ada sebuah Pohon besar yang menjulang setinggi 300 Meter dan 1 Buah Besar yang aneh ditangkainya. Kaguya yang penasaran pun bertanya pada Saace 'Buah apa itu'.

Saace dengan bangganya berkata bahwa buah itu adalah Buah Iblis Terkuat yang hanya tumbuh 1000 Tahun Sekali dan kebal terhadap air laut.

Kaguya yang mendengar itu hanya berpikir untuk memakan Buah itu dan menghentikan perang karena Kaguya adalah Putri yang tidak ingin adanya Peperangan.

Dan saat semua Lengah Kaguya memakan Buah itu dan Menguasai seluruh Kerajaan. Kaguya yang sekarang menjadi Ratu berniat menikahi seorang Pangeran seumurannya dari klan Outsu yaitu Outsu Naruto. Dan bergabunglah klan Outsu dan Klan Tsuki menjadi Klan Outsutsuki.

Hasil pernikahan antara Outsutsuki Naruto dan Outsutsuki Kaguya membuahkan 2 anak. Sang kakak bernama Outsutsuki Hagoromo dan sang adik bernama Outsutsuki Hamura.

Agar tidak ada yang menyalahgunakan Buah Iblis maka Kaguya menghancurkan Kaguya mati. Tanpa disadari siapapun kecuali Hagoromo. 10 Buah Iblis telah jatuh ke Samudra dan terbawa ombak.

.

Dikediaman Hokage ke-4

Disebuah ruang makan berkumpul keluarga yang sangat TENANG.

"NARUTO JANGAN MENGHABISKAN RAMENNYA TTBANE."

"NARUTO NII-CHAN JANGAN MAKAN JATAHKU TTEBANA."

Dalam Jutsu Habanero Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Naruko berteriak pada Namikaze Naruto yang saat ini sedang memakan ramen SEDIKIT 20 Mangkok. Uchiha Sasuke Sweatdrop, Hatake Kakashi Membaca Buku Orange dan Sang kepala keluarga sendiri Hanya Sweatdrop berat melihat keluarganya dan bertambah sweatdrop saat melihat Kakashi membaca buku dengan sangat serius dan Masker yang memerah entah karena apa.

"AHHH Kenyang sekali. Dengan begini Ujian Chunin 2 Hari lagi Tidak Masalah." Lega Naruto.

"Nii-Chan Hiks Hiks Jahat Hiks Hiks kenapa Ramennya dihabiskan." Tanya Naruko dengan wajah tersedu-sedu.

Naruto yang melihat Narukonya mau menangis dengan cepat berdiri dan berkata "Tenang saja Naru-Chan, setelah kau menjadi Chunin Aku akan mentraktirmu Ramen Ichiraku sepuasmu Seharian." Suap Naruto dengan senyum.

"...5 Hari." Debat Naruko.

"1"

"4"

"2"

"4"

"3"

"4"

"5...Ops." Naruto yang keceplosan langsung menutup mulut

"Ehhm Mak-" kata Naruto Terpotong saat tiba tiba Naruko Memeluknya erat dan mencium Pipinya.

"AKU SAYANG ONII-CHAN." Teriak Senang Naruko. Sedangkan Naruto mematung.

Sasuke yang menemukan ejekan baru mulai berbicara " Ternyata selain 'Manusia Karet' Kau juga Siscon ya dobe" Seringai Sasuke terkembang saat Naruto meliriknya tajam.

Minato hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Kushina yang saat ini Berbinar binar melihat naruto dan Naruko.

"Ano Siscon itu apa ya ?" Tanya polos Naruko.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sekaisan**

Dijalanan KOnoha berlalu lalang warga. Dimalam hariyang sangat dingin ini. Uchiha Naruto anak yang dibuang oleh yondaime Hokage karena memiliki cakra yag sangat kecil. Anak dengan Rambut pirang jabrik dicat hitam ini berjalan tenang kearah Uchiha Coumpond yang telah terbengkalai akibat pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Mantan Kapten Anbu KOnoha, Uchiha Itachi. Dan kini Uchiha yang tersisa hanya Uchiha Satsuki.

Naruto terus berjalan tenang walaupun dari tadi banyak warga yang menatap dirinya rendah. dan saat dia berada didepan Danau dekat Uchiha Coumpond Mata yang tadinya Biru Saphire, menjadi Hitam dengan 3 tomoe merah yang berputar dengan cepat.

"Itachi...Kematianmu akan dekat."

"Setelah Ujian Chunin aku akan meninggalkan desa ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Different World

Chapter 1

Chunin Exam part 1

Sekaiichi

Kini Naruto dan teamnya sedang berjalan kearah Academy Ninja untuk mengikuti Ujian Chunin tahap pertama.

Skip Time...

Academy Konoha, tempat belajar anak-anak yang akan menjadi Genin. Tempat ini telah melahirkan Ninja-ninja yang hebat, contohnya Namikaze Minato diberi julukan Kiroi Senkou dan ada juga Prodigy yang pernah disini Contoh Hatake Kakashi menjadi Genin umur 9 Tahun, Chunin 12, Jounin 13 dan 15 tahun.

Academy Ninja kini dipenuhi oleh Tim-Tim yang berasal dari Luar Desa maupun Dalam Desa. Dan didekat pintu masuk Ujian Chunin tahap Pertama ada Segerombol Genin Konoha sedang Berbincang

Team 7 (Menma,Sasuke,Sakura), Team 8 (Kiba, Shino,Hinata), Team 9 (Neji,Lee,Ten-Ten),Team 10 (Shikamaru,Ino,Chouji) dan Team 11 (Naruto, Shion,Shizuka) sedang Berbicara.

"Hei Rambut Tai dan Rambut Emo walaupun kalian adalah rank 1 dan 2 saat Academy...aku akan mengalahkan kalian haha." Kata Kiba dengan Tertawa.

"Tidak Mungkin" Kata Menma dan Sasuke bersamaan dan membuat Kiba panas.

"KAL-"

"Wah wah tidak kusangka Rooky begitu akrab ya." Seru Pria berambut Putih diikat 1 kebelakang.

Semua Rooky menoleh. Neji berkata dengan dingin "Siapa Kau ?." dan saat dia melihat Tanda ikat kepala konoha dikepala Pria itu Neji Menambahkan "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dikonoha."

"Namaku Yakushi Kabuto. Aku adalah Genin konoha seperti kalian dan aku pernah mengikuti Ujian Chunin tahun lalu...tapi Gagal." kata Kabuto.

"Jadi kau pernah Gagal." Kata Shikamaru penasaran.

"Ehmm Sebenarnya aku gagal 7 kali." Ucap Kabuto Santai menghiraukan semua Rooky yang terkejut kecuali Naruto yang meliriknya Curiga.

Kiba Tertawa "Jadi kau Veteran ya hahaha."

"Ya sebenarnya aku disini untuk mencari Informasi."

"Informasi apa." Tanya Menma.

"Ya seperti ini." Kata Kabuto sambil mengeluarkan kartu yang menunjukan Data Menma.

"Namikaze Menma, seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan telah melakukan Misi D 15, C 9, B 2, dan A 1. Presentase misi berhasil 92 %."

"Yang paling mengejutkan ialah...adanya 4 Jinchuriki disini." Kata Kabuto menambah Kejutan.

'Sialan, apa dia tahu kalau aku juga Jinchuriki' batin Naruto.

"Siapa saja itu ?" Tanya Sasuke.

'Jika ada orang yang sama dengan siDobe...dia pasti Kuat' Lanjut Batinnya.

"Akan Kubacakan Dari Sunakagure Ada Sabaku Gaara Jinchuriki Ichibi pernah melakukan Misi D 0, C 2, B 7, A 12, S 3. Presentase misi 100%. Dari Takikagure ada Fuu Jinchuriki Shicibi pernah melakukan Misi D 4, C 19, B 8, A 5, S 1. Presentase misi 96%. Dan Terakhir..." Jantung Naruto berdetak Cepat dan Siap melemparkan Kunai kekartu yang dibawa Kabuto. "...Dari desa Kumokagure, Yugito nii Jinchuriki Nibi melakukan misi C 3, B 9, A 21, S 3. Presentase 100%. Kelihatannya ini adalah Ujian Chunin paling Hebat. Dengan semua Jinchuriki itu dan seluruh Tim yang ikut Ujian ini ada Dari Konoha 12 Tim, dari Suna 7 Tim, dari Kumo 3 Tim, Dari Taki 1 Tim, Dari Oto 4 Tim, dari Uzhio 1 Tim, dari Kusa 4 Tim, Dari Ame 6 Tim dan dari Iwa 6 Tim. Semua jumlah ada 44 Tim dan 132 Peserta." Jelas Kabuto yang tepat waktu dengan kedatangan Pengawas Ujian Tahap pertama.

Skip Time

Kini yang telah Lolos dari ujian tahap pertama hanya 26 Tim, 78 Peserta dan saat ini telah berpencar dimasing-masing pintu masuk Hutan Kematian.

Tim Naruto kini telah berada didepan gerbang masuk No.17 dan membawa gulungan Surga.

Kriingg

Mengerti tanda untuk masuk Naruto dan Timnya meloncat masuk kedalam hutan kematian dengan posisi Segitiga sama sisi, Shion didepan dan dibelakangnya Shizuka dan Naruto.

"Shion kearah mana Musuh terdekat ?" Tanya Shizuka. Shion yang penasaran akan pertanyaan Shizukapun Bertanya balik. "Kenapa ?"

"Aku ingin kita memecahkan rekor baru dalam Ujian Chunin tahap ke-2 ini...Rekor Tim yang tercepat dikonoha adalah Tim Hatake Kakashi yang sampai diPusat Gedung dalam waktu 1 Hari dan Tim Uchiha Itachi dalam waktu 2 Hari." Kata Shizuka dengan Bersemangat.

"Hmm 100 Meter keutara dari jarak kita ada tim dari Ame dan 79 Meter keTimur ada Tim Taki." Kata shion dengan mengamati keadaan sekitar menggunakan Byakugan. Naruto yang mendengar Tim Taki langsung menuju Kearah Timur dengan cepat. Shizuka dan Shion yang terkejut atas Gerakan Naruto mulai mencoba mengikutinya.

"Naruto-Kun disana ada Jinchuriki sebaiknya kita melawan tim Ame saja" Tawar Shizuka. Naruto hanya melirik sekilas Shizuka dan membalas. "Aku hanya 'menyapa' mereka saja lalu pergi dengan 'Puas'."

Shion dan Shizuka hanya bisa pasrah atas Sifat Rekan mereka yang satu ini.

"...MENGHINDAR." Teriak Shion saat melihat Misil Udara datang dari depan.

Dan disinilah mereka berhadapan dengan 2 Shinobi Dewasa dan 1 Remaja Kunoichi berambut Hijau.

"Apa Gulungan Kal-" "Apa kalian mau jadi temanku ?" perkataan salah satu Orang itu disela oleh Remaja Wanita berambut hijau yang bernama Fuu atau Jinchuriki Shicibi.

"Ya aku mau jadi temanmu..." Kata Naruto Santai namun dengan cepat sebuah seringai muncul. "...setelah kita 'Menari'." dan dengan cepat kedua orang Pria tadi langsung berjaga didepan Fuu.

"Heiii Minggir dia akan jadi temanku" Protes Fuu.

"Tidak Fuu...maksudnya Menari adalah Bertarung."

Naruto yang tidak sabar langsung melempar Kunai kertas Peledak dan melemparnya keTim itu.

DUUARRH

Tim Fuu meloncat berpencar. Naruto segera mengikuti Fuu. Sedangkan Shion dan Shizuka masing-masing memiliki lawan.

Naruto Vs Fuu Side...

"Jadi bisa kita mulai Sichibi-Chan ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja Kyuubi-Kun" Balas Fuu dengan Senyum Manis. Seringai Naruto bertambah lebar saat Fuu mengetahui dirinya Jinchuriki dan berarti hubungan Fuu dan Bijuunya Erat. Fuu mulai membuat Handseal.

Futon : Daitoppa

Gelombang angin besar datang dari arah Fuu menuju Naruto.

Doton : Doryuheki

Sebuah dinding tanah menahan Angin itu. Naruto dengan Cepat mengambil gulungan kecil dan membukanya

Pooffh

Muncul pedang dengan Corak bergambar 'Z' warna Ungu digagangnya (Pedang FLLFFL 'Alfa' dari Hyun Dojo).

Naruto lalu meloncat dan menodong Fuu dengan pedangnya, muncul Sebuah Gas warna Ungu dibawah Gagangnya. Seperti Jet Naruto dengan Cepat sampai didepan Fuu yang membelalakan matanya. Ayunan pedang dari atas dilakukan Naruto.

Jleeb

.

Shion Vs Tetsu Side...

Tetsu sekarang sedang berusaha menghindari serangan-serangan yang terus memojokannya dan hingga Dadanya terkena serangan sehingga dirinya Terpental.

"Hyuuga !...Ini menyusahkan." Kata Tetsu dengan wajah Kesal. 'Walaupun dia masih Genin dia masih bisa memojokanku yang seorang High-Chunin...Shibuki-Sama Sia-' Batinnya terpotong saat Shion kembali menyerangnya dengan Juken. Tetsu menghindar dengan cara melompat dan melakukan Handseal.

Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu

Sebuah Bola api besar menyerang Shion yang sekarang sedang melakukan Kuda-Kuda Hyuuga.

Kaiten

Duarhhh

.

Shizuka Vs Kuro Side...

Katon : Goukakyu No jutsu

Suiton : Suidama

Sebuah Bola api berbenturan dengan Bola Air yang membuat Asap tebal disekitarnya. Dan tak lama muncul dentingan benda tajam dan Percikan api dalam Asap.

Ting..

Ting..

Ting..

Ting..

Ayu Ting-Ting (Salah Nulis Hehehe)

Dan dari dua arah yang berbeda 2 orang saling meloncat. Shizuka yang sekarang pipinya berdarah karena terkena sabetan Kunai.

"Tidak Kusangka seorang Genin bisa melakukan Jutsu Rank C itu" Puji Kuro. Shizuka hanya menyeringai.

"Mungin karena aku adalah Cucu dari Sandaime Hokage dan selain itu aku juga bisa jutsu katon lainnya...mungkin Jutsu Rank-A ini." Kata Shizuka dengan merapal Handseal dengan cepat.

Kuro yang merasakan Hal buruk membuat Jutsu pertahanan terkuatnya.

Katon : Karyuu Endan

Suiton : Dai Suijiheki

Duuarh

.

Naruto Vs Fuu Side...

Jleb

Sabetan itu terkena...batang pohon. Fuu menghindar dengan cepat karena sebuah sayap hijau tumbuh dipunggungnya. Dan dengan Cepat sayapnya mengeluarkan Sayatan angin kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu melakukan Shunsin level 3 kebelakang Fuu dan Melakukan Handseal. Fuu juga berbalik dan melakukan Handseal.

Futon : Kazekiri no Jutsu

Futon : Kazekenkiri no Jutsu

Jurus yang sama namun berbeda pisau angin melawan Serbuan Pedang angin tentu saja pedang angin yang menang.

Syat

Syat

Syat

Tubuh Naruto kini telah dipenuhi oleh Sayatan sayatan yang banyak dan Tajam.

Fuu yang melihat Narutoh sudah terluka parah tersenyum senang sekaligus lega. Namun rasa lega itu mulai ragu saat melihat Seringai Yang Naruto tunjukan saat ini. Naruto yang melihat Fuu bersiaga kembali dengan cepat melakukan Shunshin Level 3 tanpa Handseal dan segera muncul dibelakang Fuu.

Fuu yang merasa musuhnya ada dibelakangnya akan segera Meloncat menjauh tapi entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Mane Fuin Sukses" Kata Naruto dibelakang Fuu dengan Pelan. Narutsenan karena Fuinjutsu buatannya yang mengambil Contoh dari Teknik Klan Nara yaitu Kagemane yang membuat Teknik Mengikat Bayangan tapi berbeda dengan Mane Fuin yang dapat mengikat gerakan walau harus dengan Jarak dekat dan Teknik ini masih belum sempurna.

Sedangkan Fuu kini wajahnya sudah merona merah karena merasakan Napas Naruto yang menyentuh lehernya. Naruto melepaskan Efek Mane Fuin dan lansung berbalik untuk kembali keteman-Temannya. Tapi sebelum pergi dia melirik kebelakang , Fuu yang sudah bisa bergerak dan menatapnya Penasaran.

"Aku kini telah menjadi temanmu...jadi Kapan kapan aku akan mengunjungimu didesa Takikagure...Oh ya salamkan juga dwngan Sichibi kalau Kyuubi Rindu padanya" Ucap Naruto dengan Seringai Kecil. Kyuubi yang sedang tidu mendengar hal itu kemudian dengan Geram dia berteriak didalam Batin Naruto.

"NARUTOOO BERRAAANINYYAA KAU MEENGAATAKAN HAALLL YAANGG MENYEEBABKAN HARGA DIRIKU TURUN NARUUUTO...LAGIPULA AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN RINDU PADA KUMBANG JELEKITU NARUUTO" Teriak Kyuubi dengan ekor ekor yang melambai seakan mendukung ucapan sang pemilik.

Naruto yangmendengar teriakan kyuubi hanya terkekeh karena berhasil membuat Bijuu terkuat Marah. Kemudian dia dan Fuu pergi kepertempuran teman mereka untuk menghentikannya swbelum ada yang terbunuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekainj

Kini Team 7 (Naruto,Naruko,Sasuke) sedang didalam hutan kematian dan sedang memakan Rusa bakar yang berhasil mereka tangkap dan membakarnya untuk menjadi makanan dimalam hari in. Sementara Adik dan Sahabatnya makan dengan Tenang entah kenapa Dia merasa ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mencoba menariknya. Namun diidahkan Ketidak nyamanan ini karena Suasaba Malam ini sangat dingin dan...Berat

Whooosh

Tiba-Tiba ada Sebuah Gelombang Angin yang besar sehingga Membuat ketiga Genin ini terpental dan menabrak Pohon Raksasa.

"S-sial ada yang menyerang kita" Ucap Naruto dwngan Kesal.

'I-ini seperti Daitoppaku hanya saja ini lebih kuat" Ucap Naruko.

"Hn." (Udah tahu siapa kan pemilik Kata Ambigu ini)

Setelah angin itu berhenti kemudian mereka melihat sekitar sambil bersiaga penuh atas serangan yang tak terduga nantinya. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan dari atas segera mendongak dan yang membuatnya harus menahan Untuk tidak mengumpat karena ada seekor Ular Raksasa yang jatuh dari atas.

"MELOMPAT!" Teriak Sasuke.

Duaarhh

Ular Besar itu kemudian meledak menjadi Asap dan membuat Team 7 Siaga. Setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah kinu seorang Pria dengan Rambut hitam Panjang dan Mata Reptil sekaligus dwngan tatapan Menyeringai yang mengerikan. Sasuke segera melakukan Handseal diikuti Naruko sedangkan Naruto menghilang entah kemana.

Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu

Futon : Daitoppa

Sebuah bola api yang ditambah Gelombang angin itu membuat Orochimaru Menyeringai kemudian membuat Handseal dengan Cepat.

Suiton : Suijichiheki

Bola api Rank-C ditambah Angin Rank-C membuat Bola api itu Menjadi Rank-B bertabrakan dwngan pelindung Air rank-B Orochi.

Jesssshhhh

Suara air yang menguap akibat panas api serta membuatvAsap yang menutupi pandangan Mata. Orochimaru akan segera maju tapi dia merasakan seseorang mendekatinya.

Gomu Gomu no Pistol

Teriak Naruto sambil memanjangkan kepalan tangannya hingga memukul Orochimaru terlempar 5 Meter. Orochimaru yang sedikit kaget itu kemudian bangun dari telentangnya...dia menatap penuh Nafsu (?) Naruto.

"Khukhukhu tak kusangka salah satu Anak minato adalah pemakan Buah Iblis" Kata Orochimaru sambil Tertawa Gaya khasnya.

Naruto yang merasa pernyataan itu diarahkan diarahkan padanya segera bertanya. "Apa itu Buah Iblis ?".

Orochimaru menambah seringainya. "Buah Iblis...Buah yang membuat pemakannya mendapatkan kekuatan yang aneh...contohnya Kau" Kata Orochimaru. "Tapi bukan hanya ka-" Lanjutan Orochimaru terpotong saat ada kaki yang akan menendang wajahnya. Kemudian dia memegang erat kaki itu kemudian dia lemparkan kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dilempar kearahnya kemudian menggembungkan perutnya dan membuat Sasuke tidak membenturnya.

"Kita lakukan Serangan AB dobe" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto.

"Itu Kataku Dobe yasudah 1...2...3...4...5" setelah Hitungan Kelima, Naruko datang darivatas Orochimaru sambil membawa Rasengan. Orochimaru yang merasakan adanya tanda bahaya akan segera melompat namun dia telah diikat dengan Tubuh Naruto yang kini memanjang dan melilit Tubuh Orochimaru kecuali Kepala.

Duaarhh

Serangan Rasengan Naruko berhasil telak mengenai kepala Orocimaru tanpa menghawatirkan keadaan kakaknya. Karena dia tahu Naruto adalah manusia karet sehingga tidak dapat dilukai dengan Rasengan kecuali Benda Tajam.

Setelah asap menghilang kini terlihat Orochimaru yang sedang terbalik (Kepala dibawah kaki diatas).

Namun saat Sasuke akan mengeluarkan Jurus apinya lagi dia merasakan Hawa Menekan yang berasal dari Orochimaru dan membuat dirinya,Naruto dan Naruko kini tidak bisa bergerak.

"Khukhukhu Rencana yang sangat bagua dalam menghadapi Ninja Rank-S namun tidak padaku" Puji Orochimaru yang berada diatas pohon sedangkan Yang terkena Rasengan tadi adalah Iwabunshin. "Naruto-Kun kau kira hanya kau saja yang memiliki kekuatan Buah Iblis KhuKhukhukhu dari seranganmu dan tubuhmu yang karet itu pasti Buah Gomu-Gomu (Karet-Karet)...aku juga pemakan Buah Iblis Naruto-Kun lebih tepatnya Buah Hebi-Hebi (Ular-Ular) yang membuat tubuhku menjadi Ular itu sendiri Khukhukhu" Lanjutnya. Naruto dati tadi berusaha bergerak namun tidak bisa. Kemudian dia memutuskan menggunakan Teknik yang sebenarnya akan digunakan nanti saat Ujian Chunin Tahap 3 namun karena ini keadaan mendesak dan lawannya sekarang adalah Orochimaru Sannin Ular dari Konohakagure dan menjadi Missing nin Rank-S.

Entah secara perlahan kulit Naruto yang tadi Coklat kini mulai mengkilap dan merah disertai asap-asap yang muncul dari tubuhnya.

Gear 2

Teriak Naruto yang sudah pada Modenya dan bisa bergerak. Orochimaru hanya menatap penasaran Teknik yang digunakan Naruto.

Wushh.

Dengan Cepat Narutovmenghilang dari pandangan mata mereka. Orochimaru menoleh kekanan saat melihat Naruto berlari cepat dengan tangan yang siap menghajar. Orochimaru segera menjauh karena Melihat teknik Naruto tadi hanya jarak maksimal 3 Meter. Namun...

Gomu-Gomu no Jet Pistol

Seperti Tembakan tangan Naruto yang memanjang seakan Menghilang dan membuat Orochimaru terlempar kembali 7 Meter. Sebelum dia bangkit dari acara telentangnya Naruto muncul diatasnya dan mengayunkan kakinya keatas...

Gomu-Gomu no Jet Stamp

Sama seperti tadi Orochimaru seperti ditindih oleh kaki sehingga membuat lubang diameter 3 Meter. Naruto mendarat tak jauh dari sana dengan Tubuh merah dan masih berasap.

Orochimaru kini tubuhnya telah hancur. Naruto,Sasuke dan Naruko kini lega melihat Orochimaru kalah. Namun Satu yang mereka lupakan, Orochimaru adalah Ular yang licik sekaligus Missing nin Rank-S yang terkenal karena kehebatan dan kejeniusannya.

Mayat Orochimaru itu membuka dan mengeluarkan Orochimaru yang baru dengan Tubuh penuh Cairan berlendir. "Khukhukhu kekuatan yang hebat Naruto-kun...kini aku menemukan 5 orang pemakan buah iblis termasuk aku sendiri...tinggal 5 lagi"

Naruto yang merasa tubuhnya Pusing dan Berat merasa khawatir terhadah Sahabatnya dan Adiknya apabila dia pingsan. Dia dengan cepat muncul didepan Orochimaru dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kedada Orochimaru.

Gomu-Gomu no Jet Bazoka

Orochimaru terlempar jauh dari tempatnya saat terkena serangan Naruto. Naruto yang tidak mau mengambil resiko Orochimaru akan datang lagi dia memanjangkan kedua tangannya dan melilit Tubuh Sasuke dan Naruko.

Gomu-Gomu no Jet Jump

Naruto meloncat jauh hingga sampai menabrak Atap Gedung Pusat Ujian Chunin yang berada ditengah Hutan kematian.

Naruko yang melihat Kakaknya Pingsan segera mencari Medis sedangkan Sasuke menjaga Naruto. Saat Naruko pergi Sasuke tersenyum...

"Kau jadi lebih kuat dari pada aku Dobe"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekaisan

Team 0 atau Naruto seorang kini sedang berdiri dihadapan Team dari Amekagure dan memakai Baju putih serta Masker penutup Hidung (Seperti milik Hanzo).

"Serahkan Gulungan Surga itu kemudian kau bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat" Tawar Salah Satu Genin Ame itu.

"Hn."

"Si-Sialan kau kalau begitu serang" Kata Ketua mereka. Mereka kemudian berlari kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menampilkan Wajah Bosan.

"Membosankan" Lirihnya mata yang tadinya berwarna Onix berubah menjadi Sharingan 3 Tomoe. Dia melakukan Handseal dengan lambat namun pasti.

Katon : Hiken

Sebuah Tinju api besar menuju kearah sebuaj pohon yamg ternyata tempat bersembunyinya Genin Ame yang ternyata Berbicara tadi hanyalah Genjustu namun itu tak akan mempan pada Sharingam.

Duaarhh

Naruto berjalan perlahan ketempat itu kemudian mengambil Gulungan Bumi yang terbakar sedikit. Naruto kemudian pergi ketengah hutan kematian dengan berjalan perlahan tanpa melihat 3 Mayat yang Sudah Gosong dan Tidak utuh lagi.

"Kekuatan ini...masih belum cukup...aku ingin lagi...Kekuatan" lirihnya. Mata Sharingan Itu kembali berputar cepat saat dia merasakan sebuah Cakra setingkat Kage namun kelam.

"Orochimaru...apa yang dilakukan Sannin Homo itu ketempat Seperti ini...haah terserah ini Merepotkan" Entah sejak kapan Uchiha Naruto ini menjadi pemalas seperti Nara. Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tahu.

TBC

Hiks Hiks Hiks *Pundung

Kenapa gk ada yang ngerti sih. Namun aku sudah memperkirakan kalau yang mengerti cerita ini dari prolog saja pasti hanya 80 %.

Cerita ini terbagi menjadi 3 Sekaiichi/Dunia pertama, Sekaini/Dunia Kedua dan Sekaisan/Dunia Ketiga.

Sekaiichi

Data-Data Team 11

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Kelas : Genin

Umur : 13

Rambut : Merah Jabrik

Elemen : Katon,Futon dan Doton

Kekei Genkai : - (Belum)

Senjata : Pedang Alfa , (?) dan (?)

.

Nama : Hyuuga Shion

Kelas : Genin

Umur :13

Rambut : Pirang Panjang

Elemen : - (Emang ada Hyuuga punya elemen)

Kekei Genkai : Byakugan

Senjata : -

Nb : Kakak dari Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hababi serta pewaris Calon pemimpin Klan Hyuuga

.

Nama : Sarutobi Shizuka

Kelas : Genin

Umur : 13

Rambut : Hitam panjang

Elemen : Katon dan Doton

Kekei Genkai : Yoton (Lama)

Senjata : Tongkat Saru

Nb : Cucu Hokage ke-3

.

Sekaini

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Kelas : Genin

Umur : 13

Rambut : Pirang Jabrik

Elemen : -

Kekei Genkai : -

Senjata : -

Kekuatan : Gomu-Gomu

.

Sekaisan

Nama : Uchiha Naruto

Kelas : Genin

Umur : 13

Rambut : Hitam Jabrik

Elemen : Katon , Suiton dan Raiton

Kekei Genkai : Ranton dan Sharingan

Senjata : -

Nb : Adik angkat Uchiha Sishui

.

.

.

Arigato Gozhaimashta...*Grin Fox

Review...?a


	3. Chapter 3

Different World

Chapter 2

Chunin Exam Part 2

Sekaiichi

Team Naruto kini berada dibalcony pinggir arena bersama Guru pembimbing mereka, Gekko Hayate. Dan saat ini mereka Melihat pertandingan pertam  
a yaitu Kiba Vs Menma. Sejauh ini ada 10 Tim yang sampai ditempat itu. 5 Tim Konoha, 1 Tim Taki , 2 Tim Kumo , 1 Tim Suna dan 1 Tim Ame.

Kembali kepertandingan Saat Menma memukul Akamaru dengan keras hingga pingsan. Kiba yang melihat Anjingnya disakiti marah. "Menma Beraninya kau Memukul Akamaru...Rasakan Ini."

Tsuga

Menma yang melihat berputar seperti Bor, melakukan Rasengan dengan Bantuan Bunshin setelah Itu dia mengarahkan kedepan Seolah pelindung dari Tsuga.

Rasengan

Zzztttt

Braaakkh

Tsuga Kiba yang kalah akibat Rasengan Menma kini terlempar dan menabrak Dinding Arena.

"Pemenangnya...NAMIKAZE MENMA" Teriak Hayate memproklamirkan. "Pertandingan kedua..." Layar itu Beracak dan menunjukan Nama..."... Hyuuga Shion melawan Hyuuga Neji"

Secara Bersamaan Shion, Neji dan Naruto menyeringai. Neji dan Shion melompat keArena dan saling bertatapan.

"HAJIME"

Kedua Hyuuga ini Melesat satu sama lain dan Saat keduanya berada ditengah, mereka Beradu Taijutsu Khas Hyuuga.

Taakkk

Taakkk

Taakkk

Aduan telapak tangan Antar Hyuuga ini membuat Team Lain diBalcony bersemangat. Serangan yang sama satu sama lain, pertarungan antara Souke dan Bounke.

Taaakkh

Sebuah Serangan Jyuuken berhasil dilayangkan Shion dan tepat mengenai Dada Neji. Neji yang kelihatan Kesal berbicara. "Shion-Sama bertambah hebat..." Puji Neji. "...Namun Takdir mengatakan Aku yang menang, Shion-Sama" Lanjutnya disertai melompat kearah Shion.

Shion yang melihat Neji diatasnya mengambil 5 Shuriken dan melemparnya ke neji. Neji yang melihat 5 Shuriken datang padanya langsung menyeringai. Lalu dia melakukan Kuda-Kuda.

Kaiten

Sebuah pelindung Cakra berbentuk Bola menangkis Shuriken dan Shion yang terkena juga akibat terlalu dekat dengan neji terlempar.

"Bagaimana Shion-Sama...apa kau menyerah ?" Tanya Neji dengan Seringainya.

"...Neji-Chan...kau terlalu cepat 3 Tahun untuk dapat mengalahkanku." Ucap Shion dengan Senyum Manis yang membuat beberapa Genin Pria Memerah. Neji seakan Melihat Senyum Manis itu adalah Senyum Meremehkan langsung Emosi. Dia melaju Cepat kearah Shion dan langsung mengarahkan Jyuuken kedada Kiri Shion...Tapi...

Kaiten

Sebuah Bola Cakra melindungi Shion seperti milik Neji yang membuat Neji terlempar kebelakang.

"Sebagai Keluarga Atas dan Sebagai Herries Klan Hyuuga aku harus dapat menggunakan Teknik itu...Neji-Chan" Kata Shion yang masih tersenyum manis.

"DIAM KAU...MEMANG BENAR KAU ADALAH HERRIES KLAN HYUUGA...NAMUN TAKDIR MENGATAKAN AKU YANG MENANG DISINI.." Teriak Neji yang membuat Shion menundukan Kepalanya perlahan.

"...Aku hanya ingin...membuat Otou-San bangga... Di sana...Aku tidak ingin...SEPERTI OTOU-SAN YANG HARUS MENYERAHKAN NYAWANYA DEMI KELUARGA ATAS YANG BAHKAN TIDAK PEDULI BILA ORANG ITU ADALAH SAU-"

"MAKA DARI ITU TUNGGULAH NEJI... SAAT AKU MENJADI KEPALA KLAN HYUUGA, AKU AKAN MENGHILANGKAN DAN MENGUBAH KLAN HYUUGA...dan tidak akan ada lagi Keluarga Atas dan keluarga Bawah Hiks Hiks" Teriak Shion memotong teriakan Neji. Shion kini menangis karena dia merasa...

Sedih...Ya dia Sedih atas kematian Ayah Neji.

Bersalah...Ya dia bersalah karena saat itu adiknya yang menjadi Permasalahan.

Menyesal...Ya dia sangat menyesal atas pergantian Eksekusi yang harusnya Ayahnya berganti pada Ayah Neji.

Neji yang melihat Shion menangis entah kenapa Dadanya Sesak. Mungkin...Bisakah dia berharap atas Teriakan Shion...Ya mungkin dia Bisa berharap.

Neji bangkit dan melangkah mendekati Shion hingga saat jaraknya dengan Shion 2 Meter dia berhenti. "Aku percaya...Ucapan Shion-Sama" Katanya Datar. "Tapi sekarang adalah Chunin Exam...Jadi bersediakah anda menjadi Lawanku saat ini ?" Tanya Neji dengan Senyum kecil yang membuat Shion Tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Neji...-Nii"

Kini Neji dan Shion melakukan Kuda-Kuda yang sama. "jadi Shion-Sama...berikan Teknik Terkuatmu"

"Tentu saja...Neji-nii"

Hakke Rokujuuyonsho

Salah satu teknik Terkuat klan Hyuuga, Hakke Rokujuuyonsho atau 64 Telapak Suci yang menutup Titik Tangketsu Lawan hingga lawan Tidak bisa menggunakan Cakra kini beradu.

Taakkk

Taakkk

Taakkk

Taakkk

Taakkk

Kini Neji terkena 7 Totokan sedangkan Shion 4 Totokan.

"Kough Shion-Sama memang Hebat Kough kini aku yakin Shion-Sama dapat mengubah...Klan Hyuuga menjadi lebih baik." Ucap Neji sambil terbatuk. "Aku menyerah" Ucapnya sebelum pingsan dengan Tersenyum.

Hayate yang mendengar Neji menyerah mengumumkan."Pemenangnya...Hyuuga Shion"

Shion segera pergi ketimnya diBalcony disebelah Team 7.

"Pertandingan Selanjutnya...Nara Shikamaru melawan Bella"

Fast Fight Mode

Shikamaru VS Bella

Bella yang menganggap Shikamaru lemah malah berbanding terbalik saat dia terjerat Kagemane dan membuat Bella terkena perangkap Genjutsunya Sendiri.

Shino VS Karui

Shino menang dengan Cepat akibat Karui yang langsung menyerang dahulu dan memukul Shino. Namun tubuh Shino mengeluarkan Serangga dan mengerubungi Tangan Karui hingga membuat tangannya Termakan Serangga itu namun segera Dibawa Tim Medis.

Temari VS Ten-Ten

Ten-Ten menyerang menggunakan Gulungan Fuinjutsu yang menyimpan Puluhan Senjata Tajam dan dia melempar semua itu keTemari...Namun Temari dapat menangkis semua Senjata itu menggunakan Angin dari Kipasnya. Sampai Temari Bosan dia melakukan Jutsu Futon : Kaimaitachi sehingga Ten-Ten Tersayat-sayat oleh angin.

Kankuro VS Tomoe

Tomoe yang merupakan Petarung Kenjutsu tidak dapat diuntungkan saat melawan Kankuro yang merupakan Pengendali Kugutsu atau Boneka. Tomoe kalah saat Dia terkena racun dari pisau ditangan Kugutsu.

Hinata VS Jessy

Hinata harus berusaha mendekati Jessy yang merupakan Pengguna Katon jarak jauh yang membuat Hinata Susah untuk menyerang. Dan hingga dia terkena Serangan Katon Rank B milik Jessy yang menyebabkan Tubuhnya terbakar lalu pingsan.

Gaara VS Lee

(Seperti Canon...aku malas menjelaskan soalnya pertarungannya Ribet, Gaara Menang)

Sasuke VS Tetsu

Sebelum pertandingan dimulai Tetsu menyerah karena sebelum sampai disini tanketsunya tertutup akibat Serangan Hakke Rokujuuyonsho Milik Shion 5 Hari yang lalu.(Disini Efek Hakke Rokujuuyonsho tergantung latihan sipengguna. Shion sekarang dapat menutup titik tanketsu selama 6 Hari sedangkan Hiashi dapat menutup Tanketsu selama 20 Hari)

Omoi VS Kuro

Omoi yang seorang petarung Kenjutsu susah melawan Kuro yang memiliki Teknik Suiton yang kuat hingga dapat mengeluarkan air dari Mulut. Omoi dikalahkan akibat tidak melihat kalau air yang dia injak adalah Air lem sehingga tidak bisa bergerak dan terkena telak serangan Kuro.

Sakura VS Ino

(Canon)

Yugito VS Nisa

Yugito sangat kesulitan untuk mendekati Nisa yang merupakan Petarung jarak jauh. Yugito dengan senjata Cakar besinya hanya bisa menyayat perut Nisa karena Nisa terus menjaga Jarak sampai akhirnya Yugito menyemburkan 2 Bola api berwarna biru dengan diameter 10 Cm. Walaupun Berukuran Kecil saat terkena Tangan Nisa yang terlambat menghindar. 2 bola api biru kecil ini meledak hingga membuat Nisa pingsan dengan keadaan tubuh telanjang dan Terbakar. Membuat Gaara dan Naruto menyeringai.

Chouji VS Fuu

Serangan pertama diambil Chouji dengan membesarkan Badannya dan membentuk Bola. Lalu menggelinding cepat kearah Fuu. Fuu melakukan Jutsu Daitoppa hingga membuat Chouji terpental dan menabrak Dinding sehingga membuat dinding Jebol serta Chouji yang pingsan.

Fast Fight Mode : Kai

"Selanjutnya pertarungan Antara Sarutobi Shizuka melawan Futara Kana" Seru Hayate.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melawan Cucu dari Sandaime Hokage." Ucap Kana dengan senyum tipis. Shizuka yang mendengarnya juga tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Lawanku adalah Keponakan Yondaime Raikage." Ucap Shizuka.

"HAJIME"

Teriakan Hayate membuat Shizuka dan Kana membuat Handseal.

Katon : Goukakyu no Justu

Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu

Blaaarh

Kedua Genin ini membuat Bola api yang sama dan membuat benturan api yang saling tidak mengalah satu sama lain. (Seperti Itachi dan Sasuke saat bertarung dicoumpond Uchiha)

Saat menyemburkan api Shizuka kembali membuat Handseal

Doton : Doryuudan

Sebuah Naga tanah kini menyerang Kana sehingga Kana terpaksa menghindar dan melepaskan Semburan apinya.

Duaarh

Sebuah lubang terbentuk akibat Tubrukan Naga Tanah itu. Kana yang melihat itu berkeringat dingin sambil membayangkan bagaimana jika tubuhnya yang terkena serangan itu.

Shizuka yang melihat lawannya bengong melakukan Handseal kembali.

Katon : Endan

Sebuah peluru api terbentuk dan mengarah pada Kana yamg masih Bengong. Dan saat dia baru sadar hal itu sudah terlambat dengan Jaraknya hanya 1 Meter dari Peluru api itu.

Blaarh

Kana kini tergeletak pingsan dengan Luka Bakar akibat Jutsu Katon Rank-B tersebut. Shizuka yang melihat lawannya kalah tersenyum. "Aku yang menang"

"Pemenangnya Sarutobi Shizuka dan pertandingan Terakhir Babak penyisihan Ujian Chunin tahap ketiga" Ucap Hayate. "Gekuta Tsurugi melawan...Uzumaki Naruto" Lanjut Hayate yang membuat Minato tersentak atas Marga yang digunakan Naruto.

"Kedua peserta diharap turun kearena"

"Naruto kini berhadapan dengan Gadis Berambut merah panjang dan Diikat Twintail serta memiliki kulit yang putih.

"HAJIME"

Setelah teriakan itu Tsurugi mengambil pedang yang berada dipunggungnya sedangkan Narutmengeluarkan 2 Gulungan dann Gulungab itu mebgeluarkan 2 Pedang.

Tsurugi yang melihat lawannya juga mengeluarkan pedang tersenyum senang. "Hihihihi Jadi kau juga petarung kenjutsu ya ...Bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan nama pedangmu itu dan nama pedangku adalah Excalibur salah satu dari Sichiken" Ucap Tsurugi yang membuat Beberapa Orang yang mengetahui tentang Sichiken Terkejut.

"Hn. Yang ini pedang buatanku yang bernama Alfa..." Ucap Naruto sambil menggoyangkan pedang Ditangan Kanannya. "...Dan ini juga salah satu dari Sichiken bernama Yatsufusa" Lanjut Naruto sambil menggoyangkan pedang ditangan Kirinya serta membuat Orang Bertambah Terkejut.

Dibalcony

"Kakashi-Sensei apa itu Sichiken ?" Tanya Menma. Sasuke dan Sakura yang penasaran juga mendengarkan.

"Sichiken atau 7 pedang Terkuat didunia...berbeda dengan 7 pendekar pedang Kirikagure...7 pedang ini sangatlah kuat jika sang pemilik bisa menggunakannya dengan Baik." Jelas Kakashi. "Akan kujelaskan dan Kusebutkan ke-7 pedang itu...

Excalibur : Pedang Cahaya.

Elucidator : Pedang Kegelapan

Kusanagi : Pedang Pembelah

Totsuka : Pedang Penyegel

Yatsufusa : Pedang Kehidupan

Murasame : Pedang Kutukan

Phantom : PedangPenghancur

Dan sejauh ini ada 4 pedang yang diketahui pemiliknya Excalibur milik Tsurugi, Yatsufusa milik Naruto, Kusanagi milik Orochimaru dan Phantom milik...Uchiha Madara" Lanjut Kakashi dengan Nada dingin saat kata terakhir. Yang membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Kenapa pedang seperti itu ada ditangannya...seharusnya Pedang seperti itu harus milik Yang Elit." UcapSasuke kesal.

Diarena

Trank

Trank

Trank

Trank

Trank

Dentingan 3 pedang beradu berbunyi nyaring. Naruto dan Tsurugi tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kau Hebat juga dengan 2 pedang Naruto-Kunhh" Goda Tsurugi.

"Hn. Kau juga hebat Tsu-Chan"

Tsurugi melompat menjauh dan melakukan Handseal Bunshin.

Boofhh

Muncul 5 Bunshin Tsurugi yanmasing-masing membawa Excalibur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Setelah iniNaru-Kun" Tanya Tsurugi.

Muncul Seringai saat Tsurugi bertanya hal itu, tangan kanannya yang membawa Alfa memasukannya kegulungan sehingga Naruto kini hanya Membawa Yatsufusa. Lalu dia Todongkan kearah Tsurugi. "Bagaimana..." muncul Sebuah Cahaya putih dibelakang Naruto. "...kalau Ini" Cahaya itu memudar dan memunculkan Seorang Wanita berambut Merah dengan diikat 2 keatas dan memiliki Gigi yang Tajam.

Dibalcony

"I-itu Am-Ameyuri Ringo" Gagap Kurenai. Membuat Team Konoha penasaran kecuali Shion dan Shizuka.

"Kakashi-Sensei siapa Ameyuri Ringo" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah Penasaran.

"Ameyuri Ringo salah satu dari 7 pendekar pedang kirikagure serta pemilik pedang Kiba dan Merupakan Missing nin Rank-S" Bukan Kakashi yang menjawab tapi Shizuka yang menjelaskan.

"Ta-tapi kenapa dia ada disini" Tanya Kiba.

"Karena Naruto-Kun membunuhnya sehingga dia dapat menghidupkan Ringo kembali" Jawab Shion.

Diarena

"Ameyuri Ringo aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membunuhnya" Puji Tsurugi. Naruto hanya menyeringai lebih kejam.

"Ringo...Targetmu 5 Bunshin" Kata tidak menjawab tapi langsung melesat dengan kedua pedang Kembarnya membuat Tsurugi dan 5 Bunshinnya waspada.

Raiton : Gian

Sebuah Laser Petir keluar dari pedang Kiba dan menuju Tsurugi. Tsurugi yang melihat sebuah Petir menuju kearahnya melakukan Kuda-Kuda.

Hikari no Tenshi

Sebuah Cahaya Putih melindungi dirinya dan Bunshinnya. Dengan napas cepat dia melakukan Handseal kembali.

Hikari no Ryuu

Sebuah Naga Cahaya melesat mendelkat keRingo namun Ringo menyilangkan kedua Pedangnya. Dibelakangnya Naruto juga membuat Handseal 1 tangan.

Rai no Ryuu

Futon : Furyuudan

Sebuah Naga petir menabrak Naga Cahaya hingga membuat Gelombang yang dasyat. Namun Seekor Naga Api datang menyerang kembali keTsurugi dan Bunshinnya.

Duaarhh

Kini Tsurugi tergeletak Dengan Luka bakar serta pedang yang berada disampingnya. Saat mulai bangkit Ringo datang dan menyerangnya.

Rai no Kaminari

Tsurugi kini Kembali Tergeletak Sekarat serta Tubuh yang masih diselimuti Petir. Hayate segera memanggil Tim Medis dan mengumumkan. "Pemenangnya...Uzumaki Naruto"

"Dan diharapkan Untuk peserta yang menang segera turun dan mengambil Undian berisi Nomor Urut pertandingan"

Pertandingan Chunin Exam Tahap ke-3

Shikamaru VS Temari

Shion VS Jessy

Shizuka VS Menma

Kankuro VS Shino

Sasuke VS Kuro

Yugito VS Naruto

Gaara VS Fuu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekaini

Saat ini Naruto tengah melawan kiba dan Akamaru diChunin Exam tahap babak Penyisihan ini.

"Hei Karet menyerah sajalahsebelum aku menghajarmu" Ucap Kiba dengan Sombong. Naruto hanya berkedut kesal.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah pada anak anjing sepertimu" Kata Naruto membuat Kiba panas.

HAJIM

"Ayoakamaru" Kata Kiba pada anjingnya.

Juji Bunshin

Kini Akamaru telah berubah menjadKiba.

Gatsuga

2 Bor melesat keNaruto yang saat ini melakukan Kuda-Kuda.

Gomu-Gomu no Pistol

Pukulan Naruto mengenai Salah satu Bor tersebut namun tidak menghentikannya. Satu bor lagi menabrak Naruto hingga terpental kebelakang dan menabrak dinding. Bor tadi telah berhenti dan memunculkan 2 Kiba.

"Hahahaha rasakan itu" Tertawa Kiba.

Namun tanpa disangka-sangka Naruto dengan Cepat bangkit dan berlari keKiba dan saat dia sudah dekat.

Gomu-Gomu no Slide Kick

Tendangan panjang tadi terkena salah satu kiba hingga mengeluarkan asap dan kembali menjadi Akamaru yang kini tengah pingsan. Sedangkan Kiba yang Asli berhasimenghindar.

"Beraninya kau menyakiti Akamaru...Terima Ini"

Tsuga

Bor kembali tercipta dan melesat lurus kearah Naruto yang saat ini melompat kedepan Bor dan...

Gomu-Gomu no Bazoka

Bor itu kalah telak setelah terkena Dorongan Naruto hingga menabrak Patung.

"Pemenangnya Namikaze Naruto"

"Bagi para pemenang kalian diharapkan Berlatih dan diberi Waktu selama 1 Bulan dalam Tahap Ke-3 diArena Konoha."

Naruko VSNeji

Gaara VS Sasuke

Temari VS Shikamaru

Shino VS Kankuro

Naruto VS Dosu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekaisan

"Pertandingan Terakhir Uchiha Satsuki melawan...Uchiha Naruto...kedua peserta diharapkan kearena"

Naruto menatap Datar satsuki yang kini didepannya.

"HAJIME"

Dengan Cepat Satsuki Maju dan mencoba menyayat Naruto dengan Kunai namun Sebelum dia sampai Naruto Melakukan Handseal.

Suiton : Suijiheki

Semburan Air dari mulut Naruto membuat Satsuki basah kuyub tapi terus berusaha menghadang air didepannya. Naruto kembali melakukan Handseal sambil tetap menyemburkan Air.

Raiton : Kaminari

Kilatan petir mengalir keair dan menyetrum Satsuki.

"Kau adalah adik Itachi tapi kenapa kau lemah sekali dibanding dia" Ejek Naruto yang membuat Satsuki marah lalu melempar 4 Shuriken keNaruto.

"JANGAN BANDINGKAN AKU DENGANNYA" Teriak Satsuki. Naruto menghindari 4 Shuriken itu hanya menggerakan kepalanya sedikit namun Satsuki ternyata mengaitkan Shuriken tadi denganSenar dan membuat Naruto terlilit dan tertarik kebelakang tepat ditangan Patung.

Katon :Ryuuka no Jutsu

Satsuki menyemburkan api pada kawat yang menyalur keNaruto hingga Naruto kiniTerbakar. Seakan belum puas Satsuki kembali melakukan Handseal.

Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu

Bola api kembali menghantam Jasad Naruto.

"Wasit umumkan Pemenangnya...Aku Me-"

"Kalah" Kata Satsuki tidak bisa dilanjutkan saat ada sebuah Kunai dilehernya dan sebuah Kata memotongnya. Satsuki melirik kebelakang dan saat itu matanya Membulat. Kini tubuh Naruto telah Gosong dan penuh darah akibat Serangan Satsuki tadi. Namun entah kenapa Naruto tidak mati.

"Kau pikir aku akan mati secepat itu aku tidak akan mati sebelum menghapus dunia yang kejam ini" Ucap Naruto dengan dingin. "Namun harus aku akui kau cukup Hebat bisa membuatku seperti ini walaupun saat itu aku Lengah" Puji Naruto. "Menyerahlah..." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak"

"Menyerah atau kau tidak akan bisa membalaskan Dendam pada Itachi dan Mati disini" Ancam Naruto yang membuaSatsuki merasa dipecundangi.

"Aku...Menyerah"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Review...! pet ahhjbuahrar


End file.
